


my heart knows what the wild goose knows

by spidergaybe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Attempt at Humor, But also no, Canon Compliant, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, How Do I Tag, I am really sorry, I think?, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is so ridiculous, Why Did I Write This?, and yes the title is from cry of the wild goose, apparently this is a thing, i seriously regret my life decisions up till now, i'm sleep deprived and this is all i get, no beta we die like killer geese, seriously it's 5 am where i live, the author regrets being born, this is literally 1k of lesbian pining and weirdly violent wingmen geese, what am I saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidergaybe/pseuds/spidergaybe
Summary: catra and adora fight somewhere in canon s4 and are chased by killer geese who will kill them if they don't get their shit together.that's it, that's the fic.edit: i just remembered i wrote this and honestly what the fuck
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	my heart knows what the wild goose knows

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing the lion king au and this happened.
> 
> i was also supposed to be sleeping but oh well.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora had just sliced another bot in half when she heard that smooth, raspy voice that lived rent free in her mind. She turned around to see Catra, in that goddamn one-shoulder bodysuit that accentuated her curves and lean muscles, smirking smugly at the blonde's direction. The catgirl hopped off the bot she was standing on, landing gracefully mere feet away from her.

"Took you long enough to show up," Adora said, launching herself forward to strike the brunette with her sword. Catra dodged the blow with practiced ease, drawing her claws and preparing to attack. Adora shifted her sword into a shield just in time to block the strike, but she couldn't avoid falling on the ground when the catgirl sweeped the blonde off her feet.

"I'd prefer to say I'm fashionably late." Catra was stradling Adora's hips, pinning the woman's hands above her head. She-Ra, being way bigger than the woman above her, swiftly changed their positions and stood atop of the catgirl, pinning both of her arms with one hand. Adora blushed hard when Catra gasped suggestively at the act, grinning mischievously. "Oh wow, buy me dinner first."

If Adora's cheeks could be any redder, they definitely did. She groaned and lifted the catgirl off the ground, trying a failing to hide her blush. It proved to be a mistake, since Catra kicked her in the stomach and punched her jaw. She-Ra stumbled back, tripping on her sword and falling a second time. The brunette laughed, that squeaky, high-pitched laugh that flooded the blonde's brain with fond memories of a life with no worries other than her growing feelings for her best friend.

"You're even slower than usual today, huh?" Catra said. Her tail yanked the sword away from Adora, who quickly got up on her feet despite her mind's wanderings. She launched herself forward, tackling the other woman and retrieving her sword for another round.

Their fighting and bantering could easily be mistaken for something playful and nostalgic if it wasn't for the war weighing down on them. Adora knew they could've been happy if they were under different circumstances, but she also knew they couldn't change the past. They can't change the fact that the war is happening and they are on opposite sides, fighting for different causes, and hurting each other in the process; Adora can't change the fact that she left her best friend behind - no, more than just best friend. Catra was always something more to the blonde, even if she couldn't figure out _what_ it was until she joined the Rebellion. - And just like she can't ignore and hide her feelings for the brunette (though she tries), she can't undo the damage that's been done.

But she can try and fix it. That's what She-Ra's supposed to do.

Adora dodged another attack from Catra. They've been fighting for god knows how long and their breathing had become heavy with the exhaustion. Adora was about to strike another blow when she heard it, the unmistakable nasal honk of a flying beast that finally found her. She froze with a terrified look on her face, getting more nervous when she saw Catra doing the exact same.

"You heard it too?" The catgirl whispered, her voice dripping with fear. All the blonde could do was nod quickly before she was dragged by the wrist to a deeper part of the Whispering Woods. She-Ra turned back to Adora and she ran with Catra like her life depended on it. Because it did.

Adora could only see one goose chasing after her. That was the rule, after all; you can only see the goose that chases after _you._ It's even more infuriating to know that they will only stop harassing you if you start dating your soulmate (and the harassing means that they will eventually try to kill you if you take too long). There isn't even a reliable way to know who your soulmate is! The universe just casually decided to make everyone's life a living hell but with geese.

Sometimes, Adora wonders who would be her soulmate. More than once she caught herself hoping (yeah, _hoping_ ) it would be Catra. Maybe it's because she misses her, more than anything and anyone. Maybe it's because of the longing stares and feather-light touches when they shared a bed in the Horde. Maybe it's because she now knows what love is and how it describes _perfectly_ what she feels towards the catgirl. Adora didn't know and probably didn't care either. All she knew is that they were in the woods, fingers intertwined while they ran from killer geese. 

The oranges and purples from the sky of dusk faded into the deep blue of the night, darkening the path in the woods. Adora tripped over roots and fell on the grass, bringing Catra down with her. The catgirl fell on top of the blonde, in a scenario that was so familiar and yet so strange. Both women stared at each other, faces blushing a deeper shade of red than Catra's bodysuit. They froze into place, holding their breaths, not daring to move a muscle to not interrupt whatever thing was happening there.

"Shit, they're coming!" The brunette suddenly got up, not bothering to help Adora before running off.

"Catra!" Adora ran after Catra. It didn't take too long to find the catgirl in a clearing, backing away slowly from apparently nothing in the woods. Catra didn't have to say it was her goose because her face already said it all. And if the honking was any indication, Adora's goose was already dangerously close. Both women backed away carefully until their backs hit and they flinched slightly. Adora's breath hitched when she felt Catra's fingers intertwining with hers. They stood there, each one watching her goose approach their target slowly.

And then Adora had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, Catra?" She whispered tentatively. The woman's tail, which flicked back and forth nervously for this whole time, wrapped itself around Adora's leg in a reassuring manner. The blonde's face was practically on fire with this simple gesture. "I have an idea to keep them away for a while, but you have to trust me."

"That doesn't sound good at all," Catra whisper-shouted back. "But it's not like we have any other idea." She sighed, defeated. "Go ahead, dummy."

Adora wasted no time to put her plan in action. She turned around and gently lifted Catra's chin, putting her other hand on the woman's waist. The blonde leaned in and kissed Catra softly, like they were still sharing a bed in the Horde and secretly holding hands under the covers. It's magical and it's unique, a moment so delicate and fragile it could break at any second. Catra's lips were so soft, a huge contrast from who she has become with the war, and so eager to claim Adora's as they part ever so slightly for the blonde to deepen the kiss.

Adora didn't know how long they stayed there, tasting each other so hungrily yet so gently, trying to memorize every aspect of the moment because they knew it would end. What she did know was that the geese stopped honking. She opened her eyes slightly just to see that they were gone.

That meant her plan worked.

She didn't know how or why it worked. Normally, kissing another person that wasn't your soulmate (and Adora just _hoped_ for Catra to be hers; it probably wasn't anyway) wouldn't affect the geese. And she should have been happy about it. Of course, she was happy about not having a killer goose chasing after her, but this also meant the kiss would stop. And Adora didn't want that.

Unlucky for her, Catra broke the kiss, her beautiful heterochromatic eyes filled with confusion, lust, and _something_ that the blonde could not identify. These feelings quickly morphed into anger and then she lashed out and ran away. This time, though, Adora didn't run after her. Her mind and heart were racing a thousand miles, and the dopey smile she had on her face said it all.

_Holy shit, I kissed Catra._

Maybe she wasn't so wrong to hope for Catra to be her soulmate. Maybe, just maybe, it was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, i am really sorry for you.


End file.
